The Adventures of Lover Boy and Firecracker Girl
by LuckOfLuck
Summary: Lysander and Lily have always been Lover Boy and Firecracker Girl right from their very first memories. Best friends for life they are, and as well as they know each other, Lysander and Lily can be pretty oblivious to what's right in front of them. Please review! I'd love, love, love to get some constructive criticism or an opinion on this story!


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Lily, Lysander, Katie Bell, or Oliver. I don't know if because I made up Audrey Jeffries and the plot, I own them, but they're not a part of the official Harry Potter universe. Also, this story is slightly inconsistent with my other story, "Lily Potter and the Skeleton Key", for in that story, Lily and Lysander are a year apart, while in this story, they're the same age. This is just a short one-shot, because I love Lily and Lysander!**

Lysander couldn't recall the first time he met Lily, and Lily couldn't recall the first time she met Lysander. All either of them knew was that they had always been best friends and would always be best friends.

Lysander's first memory of playing with Lily was when they were around four, and she was running around like she had engines in her legs, talking a mile a minute, pointing a stick she'd grabbed off the ground all over the place, shouting spells, half real, half made up.

Lysander was playing too, but he was mostly caught up in the Lily-ness of the moment, because she seemed to explode and the entire backyard seemed to fill up with her giggles and shouts.

"C'mon, Lysie, aren't you going to play?" Lily slowed, looking at her friend.

"'Course I am!" Lysander grinned, snapping out of his musings. A moment later, he tackled her, shouting, "Hiya!"

"Hey, no fair!" Lily wriggled beneath him, surprisingly strong for such a skinny kid. "You're on my team!"

"I know," Lysander puffed his chest out. "I just saved your life. You're the princess and I'm the prince." He crawled off her.

"But we weren't playing Castle! We were playing Wizards!" Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Let's play Castle Wizards!" Lysander shouted gleefully.

Lily considered this for a moment, before saying, "Okay, but this time, I wanna be the prince! C'mere, Princess Lysander!" She scream-giggled and chased him, as he laughed equally hard and ran away. She was a firecracker of a girl, tiny and topped with flames for hair, and he was a lover boy through and through, tumbling down, down, head over heels in love with her from the first time he saw her laugh and come up with a "brilliant" idea. Which, knowing Lily, took her about five minutes at most from the time they first met.

One of Lysander's favorite memories was from the time when they were around five or six, and were attending Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's wedding with their parents. Lysander and Lily had been sitting next to each other in a pew, their parents on either side of them. Lysander was looking dashing in a yellow vest and powder blue dress shirt, while Lily was equally pretty in a light blue party dress.

As the priest was about to let the couple say their vows, a brilliant idea crossed Lily's mind and she whispered excitedly to Lysander, "Lysie! Hey, psst, Lysander! _We_ should get married!"

"Why?" Lysander cocked his head.

"'Cause we're a prince and a princess and we fight dragons and we're best friends and we love each other."

"Okay!" Lysander grinned.

Lily's smile faltered. "Oh, no! I'm not wearing white."

"That's okay," Lysander whispered back. "You still look pretty in blue."

"Really?" Lily asked. "Thanks, Lysie!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"You may now kiss th-"

"Wait! Hang on, stop!" Lysander grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her into the aisle. Everyone turned to look at them. "Me and Lily are gonna get married too, wait for us!"

The congregation roared with laughter. Even Percy, who looked somewhat mortified, managing to crack a smile.

Luna smiled warmly and said, "Come back, kids. We can marry you two later, but for right now, it's Katie and Oliver's turn."

Lysander smiled at Lily and whispered, "It's okay, we can get married still."

Later, at the reception, Lily, Lysander, and Lorcan were standing in a circle, with Lorcan cutting right to the chase and saying solemnly, "You may now kiss the bride."

And then Lysander and Lily mushed their lips together in a five-year-old kiss and laughed and danced around the dance floor screaming, "We're married, we're married!" while adults grinned at them and remembered innocence. Lily danced more wildly than forest fire flames, and Lysander danced right back with as much enthusiasm, powered not by raw fiery spirit but by the raw shove of love.

Lysander's worst memory is probably the time when he was twelve and Lily came running up to him, grinning wildly.

"Lysie, Lysie! Oh, you'll never guess what!" she gushed, breathless.

"Tell me," Lysander grinned.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Henry Davies asked me out! And I said _yes_!" Lily squealed, flinging her arms around Lysander.

"That's er-that's great," Lysander patted her head awkwardly, blinking back tears. _He _was supposed to be with Lily, not Henry Davies. He was a fourth year, for Merlin's sake! Couldn't she see Lysander liked her?

But the worst part of it was, two weeks later, Lily had found Henry snogging Audrey Jeffries in the third floor broom closet. Lily had run back to the Gryffindor common room crying, and once more flinging herself in the arms of an unsuspecting Lysander. Again, he awkwardly patted her head, confused.

"Er, Lily, sorry to interrupt but, um, what's wrong?" Lysander asked as gently as he could.

Lily looked up at him, sniffling, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I j-just saw H-Henry snogging A-Audrey J-Jeffries!" she managed to choke out, before disintegrating into tears once more.

"Aw, Lil, you're better than he is. He's a stupid butthead." Lysander tried to comfort her.

Lily gave her best friend a watery smile, before wiping her nose and sitting back into the sofa. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Lysander replied, squeezing her shoulder.

The next day when he passed Henry in the hallway, he punched the older boy in the face. It was well worth the detentions for the Romeo of second years to see Lily skip back down the hallways, talking a mile a minute and have her eyes glint with her usual spitfire spirit.

Lysander laughed as Lily imitated her brothers, getting their faces down to a T. Lily grinned in triumph, secretly proud of herself for making Lysander laugh. She hoped he noticed that she'd finally got around to borrowing some of Dominique's mascara, wearing it just for him. She'd liked him ever since she could remember, ever since that day they were "married" at age five.

"Lily, I swear, you could do these for a living," Lysander wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Yeah?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Maybe I will. What will_ you_ do, Princess Lysander?"

Lysander's cheeks glowed as she laughed, for he'd thought she'd forgotten about the old nickname.

"Oh, I don't know, _Prince_ Lily." Lysander smirked.

"Oh, hush, Lysie! We were four!" Lily protested.

"Denial isn't just river in Egypt," Lysander grinned, before wincing as Lily tackled him to the ground.

"Just because we're fifteen doesn't mean we can't still act like kids," Lily laughed.

"You want to act like kids? All right, then, if that's what you want," Lysander grinned mischievously before tickling Lily's sides mercilessly.

"Ow!" Lysander yelped, yanking his arm away. "You _bit_ me! You really _bit_ me!"

"You said we were going to act like kids," Lily shrugged, leaning back on her elbows.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Lysander said, still inspecting the faint bite marks on his arm.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I didn't bite you _that _hard." Lily replied evenly. "And besides, you're just as sane as I am."

"Lysander, honestly! Quit being such a bloody prat all the time!" Lily very nearly shouted, running a hand through her long, red hair.

"What do you want from me?" Lysander replied just as angrily.

"To apologize for last night!" Lily shot back, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"I will _not_ apologize for last night! What business is it of yours whom I snog when Gryffindor wins, huh?" Lysander glared. The night before, high off happiness, he'd been snogged silly by Kylie Pike, a Hufflepuff prefect in his year.

"It's _plenty_ of my business, I'll have you know!" Lily snapped poisonously, words like licking flames. "We're supposed to be best friends!"

"Some best friend _you_ are!" Lysander shouted back, anger bubbling inside him like a potion gone badly wrong. "You act like you _hate _me half the time and the other half you won't even tell me what you're thinking! I have _no _idea what's going on with you! You explode at the smallest things and I'm getting sick of it! You act like you don't even want to be friends anymore! I feel like I'm walking on _glass_ with you! Just bloody tell me what's going through your-"

Lysander was cut off by the stinging connection of palm to cheek. He whipped his head back around to face her, his eyes flashing.

"What the _hell_ was that-"

He was cut off again, this time by Lily yanking him down to her height by his collar and kissing him hard with twelve long years of stored up passion and love and apprehension and fear and jealousy. Every emotion she'd ever felt was put into that kiss.

Lily let him go and stood back on her heels. Even with Lysander stooped over, she'd still needed to stand on her toes.

"There." She said quietly. "That's what I'm thinking. That's what I've been thinking for twelve bloody years. You've just been too blind to notice it."

Lysander's fingers brushed his throbbing cheek. "You're…you've liked…twelve years…" he stared at her incredulously.

"Well?" she asked nervously, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I…am…love you." Lysander tried, still incoherent. "Thirteen years I am love you."

"You liked me longer?" Lily raised her eyebrows, a slight smirk gracing her features. "And you didn't say anything? Why?"

"Because you were dating Nick and John and Henry-"

"That doesn't count," said Lily. "But continue."

"And why would you ever like me? You didn't say anything, either!"

"Fair enough," Lily sighed. "You know, I only dated Nick and John to get you to notice me."

"That was stupid," Lysander replied.

"I know." Lily smirked. "I broke their fragile little hearts."

"You know what _I_ think?" Lysander murmured, closing the gap between Lily and himself, lifting her off the ground to his height.

"What?" Lily whispered back, before Lysander kissed her again.

"You kiss much better than Kylie Pike."

Lily shoved him. Then she kissed him.

She was his Firecracker Girl and he was her Lover Boy and that's all they needed. His icy blue eyes cooled her flames and her laugh rang out like a bell in his mind when he was about to cry. They fueled each other, each providing what the other lacked. Lysander urged on Lily's unending adventures, accompanying her with enthusiasm only she could rival. Lily encouraged Lysander's books, unknowingly helping him write them, for the Adventures of Lover Boy and Firecracker girl were all taken from their own experiences. Not that he thought Lily had any idea she was Firecracker Girl and he was Lover Boy.

Of course, she'd always known right from the time she'd read his first draft, but for his sake, it was kept secret.


End file.
